If Only
by Mini the minx
Summary: When Jessica's daughter Amelia feels she is different to other girls in her year group, will she find the courage to accept herself
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is set in 2012**

Amelia knew she was different from the other girls in her year group, they were all drooling over One Direction and JLS while she didn't take an intreast in them, in fact no boybands or male solo artists took Amelia's taste. She liked Sugerbabes, Girls Aloud, Rihanna, Beyonce, Britney Spears and Shakira. She camd down stairs.

"I'm staying behind school today, there's a homework club and I'm struggling with it mine", Amelia said.

"I'll help you,", Jessica said.

"I'd rather do it at school, then I'll definitely get it done", Amelia said.

"Ok", Jessica said.

"She's probably staying to see Zachariah", Lucas said.

"I do not fancy Zachariah", Amelia replied.

"Your always with him", Lucas said.

"Yes because his in my classes. You're always with Oliver, Tyson, Kieron and Axel but that doesn't mean you fancy them", Amelia said.

"Kids", Jessica said.

The family had been back for a year and a half. Jessica had tried getting back in contact with Adam but his new wife Kirsty answered the phone. That hurt Jessica a little because she still had feelings for Adam and they'd been through so much together with loosing baby Harry and the events of witnessing Linda loose her unborn child while she was still grieving didn't help. Since moving back things had been hard but Jessica knew she had to be strong for her kids. The house is much smaller now she only lives in a three bedroom house.

"Amelia fancies Zachariah", Lucas said.

"No I don't", Amelia said.

"Lucas", Jessica said

She got into the car and drove the kids to school and as soon as they got there Lucas realised he'd forgotten his PE kit. Jessica turned around and looked at him.

"Its too late to go back and get it now", Jessica said.

"But I'll get detention", Lucas said.

"Only if you forget it three times", Amelia replied.

"I'll drop it off", Jessica said.

"I have PE first", Lucas replied.

"Well there's nothing I can do about that", Jessica said.

Lucas got out of the car in a bad mood and Amelia followed. She walked into school where she passed Zara kissing her much older boyfriend. Amelia wasn't even sure if it was legal. Although he was still seventeen Zara is only fourteen. She stopped kissing him and looked at Amelia.

"Oh look who it is, its Sanda dee", Zara said.

Amelia hated Zara and her so called friends Yasmin, Whitney, Tracy and Rosabelle, they all bully her because she's never had a boyfriend before. Amelia just went in and stood outside her classroom waiting for the bell to ring. She wished she was like Zara and all the other girls in her year who she knew but boys were still disgusting to her. Amelia smiled at Lucas as he went passed to his form room. At least he had friemds, Amelia found herself just following a few girls around. She hoped she'd make some friends eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the day Amelia walked into homework club. She saw a space at the back amd walked over to the girl who was also sitting at the desk.

"Is this seat taken", Amelia asked.

"No, go a head", Chloe said.

"Amelia", Amelia said.

"Chloe", Chloe replied.

Amelia had so many thoughts going on in her head about Chloe. She wondered if this was what it was like to be in love. Her brown hair was so dhiny and she has such a nice personality and of course she was pretty. They got there homework out and made a start.

"Ahh you got Algebra", Chloe said.

"I never get it", Amelia replied.

"Its easy, watch", Chloe said.

Chloe got a bit of scrap paper out and taught Amelia her way of doing Algebra. Chloe made it seem so simple. Her homework was based on the rainforest. She seemed clever. As the club ended Amelia walked home smiling.

"Good day at school", Jessica asked.

"It was excellent", Amelia replied.

"Did you kiss Zachariah", Lucas asked.

"No but I saw you give Michelle a kiss on the cheek", Amelia said.

Lucas blushed as Jessica looked at him. Amelia giggled and went upstairs to text Chloe. Lucas sat embarrassed that Amelia had seen him kiss Michelle. Jessica sat next to her son and smiled.

"Tell me about Michelle", Jessica said.

"She's a girl in my year and we're just friends", Lucas said.

"If you say so", Jessica replied.

"MUM CAN MY FRIEND COME ROUND TOMORROW", Amelia shouted down the stairs.

"YES", Jessica raised her voice.

Later that night Jessica was getting ready to turn all the lights off ready for bed when she saw Amelia standing in the door way making her jump.

"Amelia, you ok", Jessica asked.

"Can I talk to you", Amelia asked.

"Of course", Jessica replied.

Amelia walked in and sat next to her mum. She was nervous because she didn't know how her mum was going to react. She took a deep breath.

"I felt something today at school, my heart fluttered and my eyes widened. It felt like I was possibly in love", Amelia said.

"Then ask Zachariah out if you like him", Jessica said.

"It's not Zachariah I like, it's a girl. I'm in love with a girl", Amelia said.

Jessica was speechless, it wasn't she didn't know what to say she just didn't expect it. she smiled at Amelia. Amelia looked down thinking she'd done something bad.

"It's ok to be a lesbian, its completely normal", Jessica said.

"Then why is no one I know a lesbian", Amelia asked.

"Linda might be", Jessica replied.

"I don't think she this given the fact she literally flew from that relationship with Simon", Amelia said.

"She tried to kiss me once", Jessica said.

"Mum. I don't need to know about you and Linda's drunk nights out when you were younger. Im really confused right now", Amelia said.

Jessica hugged her daughter and kissed her on top of her head. She knew all she needed to do was support her daughter and greet her girlfriends like she would if they were boys, all she wanted was for her daughter to feel like everyone else.

"Who ever you bring round, I will welcome that girl with open arms because you love her", Jessica said.

"Thank you", Amelia replied.

Amelia went back upstairs happy. Jessica rurmed all the lights off and looked at a baby picture of Amelia, she was growing up way too fast.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after school Amelia brought Chloe round. Jessica opened the door and smiled at the girls. Chloe smiled back and put her arm out and shook Jessica's hand.

"Hello Ms Harrison my name is Chloe, it's lovely to meet you", Chloe said.

Jessica was shocked, she'd never had such a poilite child in her house before. Chloe then handed her a list of allergies she has.

"Just in case you had something in mind for dinner, sorry to be a pain", Chloe said.

"You're no pain at all", Jessica replied.

Chloe took her shoes off and followed Amelia. Jessica read through the list and smiled. She was surprised at how well mannered Chloe is. It was like watching her younger self with Amelia exept Chloe is more prepared than Linda. Jessica smiled to herself, she remembered Chloe from when she was a baby. Jessica went into the kitchen and started looking through the freezer. Lucas came through the door.

"How was detention", Jessica asked.

"It was Michelle's fault", Lucas said.

"The note said you were distracting her", Jessica replied.

"She started it", Lucas said.

"Well if she did then you shouldn't of answered her", Jessica replied.

"It's not fair", Lucas replied.

Chloe came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Jessica was looking for food to make. She looked up and smiled at Chloe.

"Everything ok", Jessica asked.

"Is it ok to go outside and have a cigarette", Chloe asked.

"Sure", Jessica replied.

Chloe went out the front as Lucas just looked up at his mum. Jessica went upstairs and sat on Amelia's bed smiling at her. Amelia looked up at her.

"Have you ever tried smoking", Jessica asked.

"Chloe offered me some but I said no", Amelia replied.

"Its ok to give things a try, I want you to know I won't be angry if you do decide to give it a try, I just would like you to tell me as well if you have tried it", Jessica said.

"Chloe's only fourteen. She says her older sister smokes like a chimney", Amelia said.

Jessica laughed. Chloe came back up and smiled at Jessica and Amelia. Jesiica moved up on Amelia's bed so Chloe could sit back down.

"How's Linda", Jessica asked.

"She's probably having a breakdown while looking after my younger sister who has Autism. How do you know Linda", Chloe asked.

"We went to college together and then worked together", Jessica said.

"And then moved to America with her", Amelia said.

"Yes that happened too", Jessica replied.

"Is Linda the one who smokes like a chimney", Amelia asked.

"No that's Victoria who smokes like a chimney, Linda's the weird one", Chloe replied.

"And Denise is the addict", Amelia asked.

"Yeah", Chloe replied.

"Lucas is weird", Amelia said.

"Amelia don't be so rude about your brother", Jessica replied.

In reality Jessica was trying her hardest not to laugh. Lucas is a little weird and the things he had done in the past did make her wonder if he was actually normal. Jessica left the girls to it and went down stairs and started cooking burgers and chips.


End file.
